


Kiss me again

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, One Shot, handjobs, idek, just a short au, just read it, sort of, written in second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dress up in a nice black tank top and throw on  your favorite light brown plaid shirt – 'Jesus Ian, plaids? Again? There are other kinds of shirts out there, y'know?' 'Shut up Lip, you want me to go or not?' 'Okay, whatever.'- that just about covers the waistband of your jeans, in which, you have to admit,  your ass looks amazingly firm and round – you work a lot so it's no surprise actually , you run your wet fingers through your hair and you take one last look in the mirror before leaving the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote out of the blue. Idek where it came from, tbh. Plus, I've never written anything in second person so go easy on me.  
> Plus plus, this is so totally me, all mistakes and all... Not betaed, not even proofread. What can I say, I'm lazy af.
> 
> Plus plus plus, this is for Mel. Love ya, bb :*

It all starts with a kiss.

 

No, it's not one of those situations that happen to you once in your lifetime when you meet your 'soulmate' – not that you even believe in such a thing in the first place. Well, maybe you do, but that's not the point- and the stars start dancing around that person's head and the sun shines brighter and you begin seeing things in a new light. Y'know, how the sky seems much clearer and there isn't a cloud there and you hear the birds sing louder as they follow you while you're walking down the street with a Starbucks in your hand , greeting people you don't even know but somehow your happiness shines around you like an aura and they all nod back or return the smile. And you feel like nothing could go wrong, like the only way for you from now on is straight ahead, that yellow brick road sprinkled with flowers and glitter and shit. You know, the typical  ' _I'm in love and I want the world to see'_   kind of situations.

No, it wasn't like that at all.

It was constant nagging from your brother about how you should go out and get laid, because you spend your days at home, doing the stupidest things all day long. You make popcorn and watch TV, move from one place on the couch to another, you make pancakes in different shapes and google whatever shit comes to mind. It was the fact that after weeks of hearing your brother and sister's annoying reminders of how your 25th birthday is comming and you have done nothing with your life and you should really take life more seriously, because apparently both Lip and Fiona are married with kids and have good jobs but yuo're still kinda don't want to leave the family nest – seriously?- and start coping with maturity, you find yourself saying 'Ok' when they say they're taking you out and they wont hear no for an answer.

You dress up in a nice black tank top and throw on your favorite light brown plaid shirt – _'Jesus Ian, plaids? Again? There are other kinds of shirts out there, y'know?'  'Shut up Lip, you want me to go or not''  ' Okay, whatever._ '- that just about covers the waistband of your jeans, in which, you have to admit, your ass looks amazingly firm and round – you work a lot so it's no surprise actually , you run your wet fingers through your hair and you take one last look int he mirror before leaving the house.

Lip and Fiona take you to a gay bar, _god_ what an embarrassment, you feel like a helpless child who needs his mommy to cut the meat and feeds it to him. But as a good boy scout you are, you appreciate their efforts and go along with it.

There are guys on the dancefloor watching you, you can feel their eyes through your skin, all of them willing to let you take them home in a heartbeat. But you don't find anyone interesting enough to go to bed with. You should though, it's been a while since you've gotten a good, proper, toe curling, breathtaking fuck. You compensate that with quick jerk off sessions in the shower or under your bed covers when there are  no Liam's friends hanging around your place or Debbies's girls movie nights in the living room.

Hours pass and you're feeling like you want to go home and crawl into your bed with a good book but suddenly, as you look through the new crowd of people entering the club, something catches your eye. The first thing you notice is the smile. A sincere, face splitting, ear to ear kind of smile and you find yourself not wanting to take your eyes off of that smile.

The guy is a bit shorter than you, his black hair is slicked back and he's tagging along behind a girl with the same black hair and the same smile and two other blonde dudes and you now you want to find out more about him. You keep your eyes glued to the face, you don't hear what Lip is saying, you don't hear what Fiona's asking. You turn your head and stare at that smile.

'Yo, Ian!', you hear Lip yelling but you don't want to turn around because you might lose the sight of the guy and you can't have that. You can't afford to look away because here's the first person you find yourself attracted to in a long time. The guy doesn't stop by the bar but moves on to the dancefloor as soon as he comes in. He pulls the girl he's with by the hand and spins her around while the rest of the gang makes their way towards the bar. The girl laughs and pouts her lips and puts her hands in the air and she's swaying to the rhythm, circling her date ( you're not sure if they're on a date because this _is_ a gay bar and they _do_ kind of look very much alike so you secretly hope that maybe she is his sister or a cousin at least and you find that thought interesting because that would mean the guy is gay and you could maybe have a shot in getting it on with him, but you don't want to jump to conclusion. You decide you want to make sure so you get up from your stool and forget about your brother and sister and clear your way through the crowd, ignoring grabby hands touching you and pulling at the hem of your shirt and your heart starts pounding harder as you're getting closer to the most interesting dancing duo on the floor),  and she looks at you with a raised eyebrow, slowly stepping away from the guy, allowing you to come closer (you're thankful for that silent sign and you show her that by nodding once to which she nods back).

The guy must notice something's up because he slowly turns around and just one sight of his face up close and personal and you are spellbound. Because, you have had your share of guys in your life, but these eyes must be the most beautiful shade you have ever seen and you feel like you can drown in them. You stand there frozen even though the guy just smiles at you and turns back around to his date (ok, now you're kinda positive she's not his date but until you know for sure you reluctantly go along with that thought) and resumes his dancing without so much as bating an eye and you don't know what to do next.

You know these type of situations oh so well but now your legs feel like they're standing in  freshly made concrete that keeps on hardening really fast and you can't move. But the guy takes advantage and swaying his hips left to right he slowly moves backwards inch by inch, untill his ass is just a blink away from your crotch. The girl smiles at you and raises her eyebrows before dancing away to grind against a tall brown haired dude and you say _fuck it_   and you go for it. Carefully, as if his hips are a delicate vase you are not allowed to touch because it originates from some thousands of years old chinese dynasty and it would be hell upon you if you broke it, you place your hands on them. You wait for some kind of reaction from the man in front of you like you're twelve and this is the first time your hands are touching another person.

The song is slowing down and the movement of the hips under your hands slow down too and your heart stops because you can't be sure whether you're going to get punched in the face or be left standing there in the middle oft he dance floor all by yourself. But apparently neither happens because the next thing you feel is a pair of hands on your own. Your hopes turn out to be right, the guy _is_ gay and the girl that is now dry humping the tall brown haired dude _is not_ your guy's date.

You dare to go further, just a notch, and when you press your shaking fingers to those sexy hips you are greeted with a squeeze from the hands on top of yours. It sends a shot of electricity through your entire body and the only thing you can do is move closer and closer and closer and pull until your body is flush to his. So you do.

Your dick seems more and more interested in the recent development and _God_ , you try your best to hide the embarrassment by slowly stepping backwards because right now, with the guy's thumbs making small  circles on your hands and his ass pressed against your crotch, your hips swaying together, there's no way in hell he wont notice your growing boner. _Jesus_ , you feel like you could die and you  do not even understand why, you are usually very good in these type of situations, Lord knows you've been cruising gay bars looking for a hook-up ever since you were fifteen.

With the guy's ass pressed against your now rock hard dick, you find yourself wanting to grab his hand and take him outside in a nearby alley and suck the living hell out of him, but what the guy does next catches you of guard. He turns around abruptly and places one hand behind your neck while the other palms your dick through the thick layer of denim and he kisses you. Full tongue, open mouth, licking your lips kind of a kiss  and you do the same and next thing you know, you are kissing. Biting, panting, breathing into each other's mouths while you're holding onto each other like a goddamn tsunami is coming and you decide you really, really like how the guy tastes, like his hands on your dick, like him pulling you closer to him.

The strokes of his hand fastens, you feel your orgasm slowly coming and _Jesus fuck_ , you don't want to make an ass out of yourself and come in your pants, but at the same time you don't want him to stop and you don't want to move your hand away from his dick either. But then you think like, _so what_   if you do come? Who's gonna notice? The music's loud so noone will hear you, the lights are dim so noone will see you. And you let go.

With your forehead pressed against his and his breath ghosting over your lips, you close your eyes and just give into the sensation, because if you walked away right now you will no doubt explode and you want nothing more than let him finish you off. So you let go of his dick and with one hand still gripping behind his neck you place your other on top of his and squeeze tighter. It only takes couple of more strokes of both your hands before you're coming.

You don't hear the music, you don't see people around you, it's just you and him.

Your whole body shakes and your knees almost give up on you but you don't need to worry because he's holding you. And somehow, you don't even know how or why but you know he won't let go.

After your shaking subsides and your breathing comes back to normal, you open your eyes. You find the guy looking back at you with those amazingly beautiful eyes and without thinking, you turn him around and press him against your chest. One hand slips under his shirt and fingers travel until they find a nipple and you twist the peak between your thumb and forefinger. The moan only you can hear (it's the first you've even heard anything from him and you immediately know you would like to keep hearing that sweet sound over and over again) tells you you've found the guy's sensitive spot so you twist a bit harder before your other hand finds its place on his dick.

You realize that what you did a minute ago is exactly what he's doing right now. His fingers curl between yours, making short, fast strokes and the moment you forget yourself and bite his neck sharply, you feel the hotness of his come under your palm. You keep on stroking him until his body stops shaking and he stills completely, but you still feel his heart beating fast under his shirt, his breathing slowing down and you hold him tight against your chest.

The guy turns around in your arms and kisses you again, but this time it's tender and slow and gentle and you get lost in the kiss because you really like how he kisses, how his tongue swipes over your lips, how even though he gave you an amazing orgasm, you want more. More of his kisses, more of his touches, more of him.

The girl he came to the club with comes up to him and taps him on the shoulder and he moves his lips away from yours, listening to what she's whispering. He nods at her and she takes off with the guy she's been dry humping and your guy (because when you think about it, he really _is_ your guy) takes your hand and signals that you follow him and without thinking, you go. You remember you came here with Fiona and Lip and you see them standing by the bar, staring at you but you can't take in anything except the tight grip of your guy's hand.

You follow him outside, walking a bit awkward because your boxers and jeans are soaked with come and your guy must have the same problem although you don't believe it to be the case here, you think that's just the way he walks and you kinda like that swag. Once you're both outside, your guy lets go of your hand, you miss his touch even before your hand falls limp against your thigh, and pulls a pack of smokes out of his jeans pocket. He offers you one and you take it, you put it between your lips and when his hands come closer to your face to light it for you, you don't miss the way he licks his lips while looking at yours.

'Mickey', your guy says and leans against the wall, smoke blowing out of his nose.

It takes a moment for you to acknowledge what he just said and to respond, because watching him smoke, the way he closes his eyes when he exhales must be the hottest thing you've seen in a long time and you are so fucked you can't even remember your own name. A car speeds by and suddenly you are brought back to reality.

'Ian', you say. 'My name 's Ian.'

'Well, Ian, it's been fun dancing with you.' He nods and offers you a smile. 'Think we could maybe do it again sometimes?'

_Yes, fuck, we can do it again, yes I can jerk you off again, yes you can kiss me again. Yes to all._

'Sure, if you're up for it,' you shrug your shoulders, you don't want to let him know you're aching for those lips to be on yours again. You don't want to come off as a desperate dork who wants nothing more than to swallow him down and fuck him until both of you see the stars and the moon and the clouds all at once.

Your guy, Mickey (you like that name) stubs out his cigarette and takes a step closer. Your heart starts beating faster and faster and you can't take your eyes off of his. He takes your hand and puts it on his dick and God, he's still wet so you grab it and lean to him and you are kissing again. This time you can hear that sweet melody coming from him and you know you're the one who's making him sigh into your mouth, you're the one he's moaning for.

The kiss deepens and next thing you know, you're groping each other again, not even 10 minutes after you both came in your pants like a couple of 11-year olds. Your hands go under his shirt and his end up on your ass, him pulling you flush to his body, you both needing that friction, that touch that shocks you from head to toe. Mickey pulls away all breathless and red and your lips follow his, your dicks still pressed together, your hands still under his shirt.

'I got a place down the street, whad do you say we continue this where it's more comfortable?' he whispers. You don't even need to think it twice.

'Lead the way,' you say.

 

Ok, so maybe it is one of those situations that happen to you once in a lifetime when you meet your 'soulmate' – now you're starting to believe in that thing - and the stars start dancing around that person's head and the sun shines brighter and you begin seeing things in a new light. How the sky seems much clearer and there isn't a cloud there and you hear the birds sing louder as they follow you while you're walking down the street with a Starbucks in your hand , greeting people you don't even know but somehow your happiness shines around you like an aura and they all nod back or return the smile. And you feel like nothing could go wrong, like the only way for you from now on is straight ahead, that yellow brick road sprinkled with flowers and glitter and shit. Because five years down that road, waking up in the morning next to the most beautiful person you've met, the person that stole your heart with just one kiss, you know that _this is it_.

And you never could have imagined that what started with a kiss, ended up with rings on your fingers.


End file.
